Háblame
by Thxzein
Summary: [TodoMomo AU sin quirks] Shouto estaba pasando por un etapa muy difícil cuando la conoció, ella le tendió la mano y le enseñó lo valioso que una amistad podía ofrecer.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Talk to me • TodoMomo**_

_**AU sin quirks OoC.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Es lindo llorar mientras llueve.**_

_**Es como si el cielo y tú estuvieran llorando a la par.**_

—•—

No le gustaba llorar.

Al menos no frente a otros, pero ya no podía seguir conteniéndose, agradecía que el parque no tenía mucha gente esa tarde. Vuelve a tragar y siente el dolor escalar en su garganta que le hace soltar un pequeño jadeo, cada lágrima la limpia mientras piensa, reflexiona, medita sobre todo. Todoroki Rei, su madre, se encontraba demasiado enferma, quizás lo suficiente como para decir que su vida colgaba de un hilo y él se odiaba en esos momentos por no poder hacer algo al respecto, aunque tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho pero igualmente se sentía mal por ello.

El cielo se vuelve más oscuro anunciando que lloverá y Shouto arruga el entrecejo ¿porqué siempre que le sucede algo malo la lluvia aparece? Es tan absurdo, porqué empeñarse en hacer del ambiente más deprimente de lo que es.

No tarda mucho cuando las primeras gotas caen, luego empiezan a caer más y muchas más hasta que el sonido de ellas impactándose en el suelo se hace presente. Suspira, no piensa moverse de allí, de todas formas ya se ha empapado.

Aprovecha la situación para dejar fluir de manera más libre las lágrimas, no se contendrá más. Sigue recordando los momentos que pasó con su madre, también se venían los momentos en que la vio llorar en su habitación sin saber el porqué pero seguramente tenía que ver con el viejo estúpido que tenía por padre.

El frío de la tormenta le hace temblar y sabe que si sigue más tiempo bajo la tormenta se enfermará.

Mejor. Con suerte y le daba una neumonía.

—¿Se te ha olvidado el paraguas? —la voz de una chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros que le veían con curiosidad, era una mujer joven que llevaba su negro cabello suelto, estaba cargando una pequeña caja en su costado junto a su bolso.

—No —le respondió cortantemente.

—Parece ser que no tienes intención de evitar la lluvia —se inclinó hacia él cubriéndolo un poco con el paraguas que cargaba, tomó uno de los mechones de cabellos mojados que cubrían la frente del chico con cuidado para no dejar caer la caja que cargaba y lo extendió mientras sonreía, ella tenía razón, no tenía intención de evitar la lluvia— Si sigues así puedes enfermarte.

—No me vendría mal una neumonía —le dice a lo que ella deja salir una pequeña risa.

—Has tenido un mal día ¿cierto?

Asiente sin verla, sus ojos llorosos y rojos lo delataban.

—Todos tenemos malos días... —y aquí viene el famoso sermón que te da un desconocido sobre cómo los problemas pasarán, pero que sin ninguna duda no sirve de nada a tu actual estado de ánimo— Apuesto que lo que quieres es simplemente esperar a que esta lluvia pase, cuando lo que tienes que hacer es aprender a bailar bajo ella.

Levantó una ceja mientras inspeccionó cada detalle de su rostro. No lo entendía muy bien.

—¿Bailar bajo la lluvia?

—Sí —dice y deja caer su paraguas al suelo, deja la caja también a un lado para tomar las manos de un confundido Shouto y levantarlo de la banca donde estaba sentado—Algo así... —decía mientras comenzaba a halarlo para dar vueltas como si fueran niños de primaria jugando, la lluvia seguía y ella reía mientras llegaba a encontrarse en el mismo estado que él, empapada, Todoroki suelta una de sus manos y le da una vuelta, sus cabellos se levantan y ella nunca deja de sonreír, sin darse cuenta termina por sonreír también y no sabe porqué sigue haciendo eso con una desconocida pero bailar bajo la lluvia resulta ser reconfortador de alguna manera.

—¡Ah! Ahora estoy igual que tú —dice la muchacha riéndose, después de unos segundos para de reír y solo le dedica una mirada cálida— Lo mismo puedes hacer con la lluvia de problemas, aprende a bailar bajo ella.

Todavía no logra entender del todo su consejo, así que asiente con una sonrisa de lado para que crea que sí entendió.

—Lamento si te incomodé. Ya sabes, una desconocida que te da consejos y termina por sacrificar su cabello seco por un baile bajo la lluvia, pero para ser sincera me divertí mucho y eso es lo importante ¿no?, bueno debo irme... hasta pronto —se despide agitando su mano mientras toma su paraguas, su caja y su bolso, Todoroki no puede dejar de pensar en el hecho de que todas sus pertenencias se hayan mojado— Espero que tus problemas desaparezcan y si algún día quieres conversar con alguien, **háblame**.

Ella le anota su número en una tarjeta de descuento por una hamburguesa, una tarjeta que ya había vencido. Comienza a alejarse y Shouto la sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece de su vista entre la lluvia. Apesar del frío, de que su cuerpo temblará y de que pudiera ver el aliento salir de su boca. Una parte de su pecho se sentía muy cálida.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

.

.

.

—¡Me tenías preocupada Shouto! —Fuyumi se acerca a él juntando sus manos, él baja la mirada, no le gustaba preocuparla.

—Lo siento nee-san.

—No sabía a dónde te habías ido después de que saliste huyendo del hospital —su mirada tintinea un poco como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar— Natsuo y yo te buscamos por todas partes, me preocupaba que hubieses hecho una locura, además mírate estás tan mojado ¿dónde estabas?

_Bailando bajo la lluvia con una extraña. _

—Fui al parque, quería estar sólo.

Natsuo apareció en la sala con un par de toallas, le lanzó una y Shouto comenzó a secarse el cabello con tranquilidad pese a que tenía a su lado a Fuyumi con los nervios al tope.

—No deberías huir de tus problemas —habló Natsuo posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor— Sólo preocupas a otros, Shouto. Deja que afrontemos juntos esto, somos hermanos y estamos aquí para apoyarnos —Natsuo aplanó sus labios en una línea bajando la mirada— Yo también estoy mal por lo de mamá.

Shouto desvía la mirada, aunque le dijesen eso no ayudaba en nada, no lo hacían sentir mejor. Sacude su hombro haciendo que la mano de Natsuo se aleje, no dice absolutamente nada y se retira a su habitación. Sus hermanos aunque estuviesen muy preocupados por él decidieron dejarlo en paz.

Se duchó y después de haberse puesto el pijama Todoroki se dejó caer sobre su cama, la mirada perdida en el cielo falso de su habitación donde tenía pegadas muchas estrellas fluorescentes a manera de formar una mini galaxia en su cuarto, de niño le gustaba estar despierto hasta altas horas de la noche observando cada estrella y planeta que con ayuda de su madre las había puesto allí, le gustaba imaginarse historias donde viajaba por la galaxia como héroe salvando planetas desconocidos del villano que su mente creó, el villano al cual llamó _Endeavor_.

—Shouto ¿Vas a cenar? —escuchó la pregunta de Fuyumi tras la puerta, su mirada quedó fija por unos instantes sobre la puerta, como si quisiese ver a través de ella.

—No —dijo lo suficientemente audible como para que la chica suspirara y pudiera escuchar sus pasos alejarse.

Nuevamente ese vacío se apoderó de él como la sombra que posee un demonio, sus párpados se cerraron e inhaló tan fuerte con el deseo de que sus pulmones estallaran, con la misma dejó salir un suspiro que no cargaba ni un octavo de la frustración total que tenía. Shouto sintió algo resbalar hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a llorar y que de nuevo esa extraña espuma ácida a la que apodaba dolor, subiría por su garganta hasta el punto de que incluso abrir la boca le dolería.

—Madre... —musitó con labios temblorosos cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo. Un rayo se escuchó a lo lejos y la lluvia cayó nuevamente, con la diferencia de que, esta vez no bailaría bajo ella.

.

.

.

—Qué tengas un buen día Shouto —se despidió Fuyumi mientras subía a su auto para dirigirse al trabajo. El bicolor no respondió, deslizó sus manos hasta sus bolsillos y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, no es que tuviese ganas de salir, pero debía comprar un par de auriculares nuevos y no confiaba en los gustos de Natsuo para pedirle el favor.

La tienda Radio Shark estaba abarrotada de gente, sucedía cada vez que el dueño, conocido más como Present Mic que por su nombre, ponía en rebajas la mitad de la tienda.

Aun así con esfuerzo Todoroki pudo abrirse paso entre toda la gente y al divisar la estantería donde se encontraban exhibiéndose los auriculares se apresuró aun más hasta que pudo tomar un par de color blanco y rojo.

—Con esto me basta —murmuró y después de hacer fila por más de media hora, los pagó.

Salió de la tienda, observando que el cielo volvía a nublarse, no obstante esta vez lo ignoró. Caminó de regreso a su casa, pero se detuvo cuando estornudó tan fuerte que sintió por poco que su cerebro saldría volando.

—A final de cuentas si te enfermaste —dijo una voz burlona detrás de él. Shouto confuso se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la misma chica del día anterior quién le estaba tendiendo un pañuelo— Hola, chico neumonía.

—Tú —dijo con la nariz escondida entre ambas manos, tomó el pañuelo y se limpió— No esperaba encontrarte de nuevo.

—¿A qué sí? Pues a mí me alegra verte de nuevo ¿cómo va esa neumonía?

—Sólo es una simple gripe, este ha sido el primer estornudo.

—Ah, vaya ¡qué bien! Al menos no es nada malo —rió— ¿Qué hacías chico neumonía?

—¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así? —pidió irritado desechando el pañuelo en un basurero cercano— Tengo un maldito nombre.

—No pensé que tu madre fuera tan mala para ponerte un nombre maldito —respondió la chica cubriendo su boca con asombro e inocencia, Shouto intentó relajar sus hombros.

_Boba. _fue lo que pensó.

—Sólo era una grosería —se explicó— Mi nombre es Todoroki Shouto.

—Es un gusto entonces, Todoroki.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que qué? Tu nombre, se supone que lo dices cuando conoces a alguien.

—Ah ¡sí, sí, lo siento! Qué distraída, soy Yaoyorozu Momo.

Shouto le vió cansado, había sido la conversación más molesta que había tenido en el día.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta —prosiguió Shouto— Venía de comprar un par de auriculares.

—Ya veo —sonrió Momo mientras llevaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda— Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo.

—¿Dónde trabajas?

—Aquí en esta librería —señaló la tienda frente de donde estaban parados.

—Conque sí.

—Debo costear mis estudios de alguna forma u otra —Momo se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca.

—¿Estás en el Instituto?

—Qué va, voy a la Universidad.

Shouto recordó que ese mismo año él también hubiera estado en la Universidad.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —añadió la chica— ¿Estudias?

Todoroki niega con la cabeza.

—No entré este año. Tal vez lo haga el siguiente. Y bien ¿qué estudias?

Yaoyorozu esboza una sonrisa.

—¿Porqué no lo adivinas? Si lo haces... Si adivinas qué estudio te invito algo de comer.

Todoroki arqueo una ceja para luego ocultar sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—¿Es algún intento tuyo para ligar?

Las mejillas de Momo se tiñen rápidamente de carmín y niega divertida mientras ríe.

—En realidad sólo quiero un amigo —dicho eso, la expresión de Momo cambio a una totalmente seria, por lo que Todoroki dedujo que hablaba con honestidad.

—Ya que —suspiró, llevo una mano a su nuca y luego de pensar por fin respondió:— Ingeniería.

—No, primer strike.

—¿Qué, ahora se supone que sólo me quedan dos oportunidades? —Momo rió mientras asentía haciendo que Todoroki le mirase impaciente— Bien... Ingeniería Civil.

—Segundo strike.

—Ingeniería Eléctrica.

—Tercer Strike ¡oh vamos! ¿Sólo conoces la ingeniería como una carrera? Venga, te doy otra oportunidad.

Shouto suspiró.

—Periodismo.

—No —canturreó la chica— Pero por haber llegado tan lejos igual y comemos algo juntos. La librería cerrará al mediodía por cuestiones de inventario ¿qué dices?

Todoroki lo pensó bien, sólo había ido al centro de la ciudad para comprar un par de auriculares, no para hacerse amigo de una chica que hasta los momentos le parecía extraña.

Pero...

—Está bien —accedió.

La sonrisa de Momo volvió a aparecer y aplaudió animada.

—¡Bien! Espero que sepas andar en patines, porque así nos iremos de aquí —dijo mientras entraba a la librería casi corriendo.

—¿Qué? ¡O-Oye espera..! —tarde, la chica ya había entrado. Shouto masajeo el puente de su nariz queriendo invocar su paciencia ¿en qué se había metido?


	3. Capítulo 3

—¡A un lado!

Una mujer movió el coche donde andaba a su bebé con rapidez, Yaoyorozu pasó tambaleándose en un pie al lado de ella ganándose un par de insultos por parte de la mujer. Atrás de ella, también patinando gracias a que Momo tenía un par de patines extra, Todoroki estaba tratando de alcanzarla rápidamente mientras iba disculpándose con todas las personas a las qué la azabache casi arrollaba.

Después de pasar el gentío Momo pudo recobrar el equilibrio teniendo ahora ambos patines en el pavimento, fue detenida por Shouto quien la tomó bruscamente del abrazo y la atrajo hacia él.

—¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¿Viste eso Todoroki? Iba demasiado rápido—entre jadeos y risas Momo trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras aún era presa de la adrenalina.

—¡Sí! Lo he visto —espetó molesto el bicolor— ¿No qué sabías andar en estas cosas?

—Nunca dije eso, pero estoy en proceso de aprendizaje, iré mejorando.

—Pero me dijiste que esperabas que supiera andar en patines.

—Eso es porque dos que no saben andar en patines es doble problema ¡y mira que has resultado un gran patinador!

Shouto suspiró cansado y se quitó el casco para pasar una mano sobre su cabello, el sólo hecho de pensar que alguno de los dos pudo haber resultado lesionado le daba escalofríos.

—Suficiente, me largo —dijo y le devolvió el casco a la chica, se sentó en una banca cercana y comenzó a quitarse los patines.

—¡E-Espera! No hemos comido nada aún.

—Ni siquiera debería estar aquí —escupió las palabras, quería regresar a su casa lo más pronto posible.

—Yo... —Yaoyorozu bajó la mirada hacia el casco que sostenía en sus manos— Lo lamento.

Todoroki no dijo nada, seguía aún ocupado quitándose los patines.

—Te he causado problemas, lo sé. Puedes quedarte los patines, nos vemos luego Todoroki —la chica no esperó nada más y se marchó del lugar.

Shouto a penas se había quitado uno de los patines, miró hacia el suelo suspirando. No era bueno haciendo amigos, pero en su defensa no se encontraba con los ánimos al tope para estar con alguien como Yaoyorozu, que durante el escazo tiempo que había convivido con ella podía decir que era una chica demasiado sunshine para su gusto. Él debería estar yendo a su casa para estar en su habitación encerrado aislandose de todo como a él le gustaba, pero de un segundo a otro ya se encontraba en patines siguiendo a la chica de cola de caballo por la ciudad rogando para que no acabara herida.

Porque lo que menos quería en esos momentos era que alguien que esté cercano a él salga herido, por muy desconocido que fuera.

Volvió a suspirar frustrado, tal vez había sido muy grosero con la chica. Quizás a ella también le costaba hacer amigos al igual que él. Volvió a ponerse el patín y salió en busca de Momo, no podía ser tan difícil, sólo debía seguir el rastro de personas molestas.

—¿No que no deberías estar aquí? —Momo fruncio el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo resaltar más sus atributos, acto seguido Shouto desvía la mirada incómodo. No se consideraba un pervertido pero la chica era de buen ver, aún así se le hacia una falta de respeto y sabía que si ella se enteraba de que la veía de tal forma le daría una paliza que recordaría hasta su muerte.

—Lamento si fui grosero. Es sólo que no he estado con buen humor en estos días —se excusó sin verla.

Momo dudó por unos instantes, para luego relajar su expresión y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —dijo haciendo que Todoroki se sintiera mejor— Y bien ¿qué quieres comer?

—Me gusta el soba.

—Bueno soba será.

El atardecer llegó y el cielo se transformó en un obra de arte de colores cálidos donde el anaranjado predominaba. Ambos jóvenes patinaban de regreso a sus hogares, gracias a Todoroki, Momo ya dominaba el andar en patines por lo que gustaba de hacer giros y raros movimientos que si bien ya no se tambaleaba tanto como antes el hacer dichos trucos hacía que más de una vez casi cayera al piso, pero los brazos de Shouto terminaban por salvarla.

—No deberías confiarte tanto Yaoyorozu —dijo levantandola por cuarta vez consecutiva.

—Lo siento pero es que estoy tan feliz de mi progreso —atinó a decir con el entusiasmo desbordando en sus oscuros ojos—Todo gracias a ti.

—No es nada —dijo Shouto mirando hacia el frente, pero siempre pendiente de ella por si volvía a resbalarse.

—Ya es tarde —murmura ella haciendo un gesto de preocupación al mirar la hora en su teléfono— Debo ir a casa, tengo que avanzar en un trabajo de la Universidad. Si tardo más, Jirou seguramente se preocupará y montará drama cuando me vea.

—¿Es tu amiga?

—Sí, vivo con ella en el mismo apartamento, así sale más barato al momento de tener que pagar el alquiler, mitad y mitad.

—Entiendo. Te acompañaré —dijo Todoroki mirando la hora en su teléfono también.

—Gracias, ya estamos por llegar.

Siguieron hablando lo poco que quedaba hasta llegar al edificio donde Momo y su amiga residían. El de mirada de diferentes tonalidades examinó el lugar con la vista, no era lo que imaginaba pero tenía la pinta del edificio estudiantil del que tanto le habló Momo.

—No se ve tan bien en el exterior —dijo ella mientras levantaba el dedo índice— Pero, cada quien tiene bien ordenada su apartamento, créeme, por dentro se ve mejor, es como un hotel para estudiantes... Vale, eso no sonó bien pero ya me entiendes.

—Como sea, nos vemos —Todoroki estaba apuntó de quitarse el casco para devolverselo a la chica, sin embargo ella intervino.

—Puedes devolvermelo luego, los necesitaras si quieres llegar pronto a tu casa —Momo sonrió mientras se quitaba los patines para entrar al edificio— ¿Tienes mi número verdad? Bueno, no lo olvides cuando quieras, háblame.


	4. Capítulo 4

—Estoy en casa.

Fuyumi salió de la cocina con el delantal puesto para recibir a su hermano, le dedicó una sonrisa y acomodó sus lentes.

—Bienvenido Shouto —dijo, rápidamente se percató de los patines que el chico cargaba en una mano— ¿eh? ¿Y esos patines?

Todoroki los dejó a un lado cerca de la entrada, para luego ver a la de cabellos blancos.

—Me los prestó alguien. En otra ocasión los devolveré.

—Ya veo, bien la cena está lista, ve a lavarte las manos y luego baja ¿de acuerdo? —él asintió mientras Fuyumi volvía a la cocina. Shouto se dirigió al baño para lavarse las manos, no obstante del lugar salió la persona con la que menos quería tener interacción en lo que le quedaba de vida.

—Shouto —habló su padre, ronco y pausado.

Él no respondió sólo se dedicó a mirarle con desprecio, deseando tener la capacidad de borrar su existencia con un simple pestañeo. Enji no se inmutó ante el odio que desprendía la mirada de su hijo, siguió su camino pasándole por un lado sin decir nada más. Shouto soltó el aire que estuvo reteniendo y ejerciendo fuerza sobre sus puños se vio tentado a ir directo a su habitación a encerrarse y no cenar por tercera vez en la semana. Casi podía imaginar la decepción pintada en el rostro de su hermana, pero no podía permitirse estar tanto tiempo en la misma habitación que ese nefasto.

—Lo siento, nee-san —susurró, y cerrando el baño siguió caminando por el pasillo, pasando frente a la habitación de su hermano mayor, la puerta tenía grabado su nombre: Touya.

—Touya... —musitó melancólico sintiendo el corazón achicarse ante el recuerdo de su difunto hermano— Aún sigo lamentando tu partida, Touya.

Y el rencor contra su padre volvió a él, quemándole, provocándole la necesidad de romper algo, quizás su propio brazo. Todoroki detestaba esa inestabilidad que solía tener de no saber cómo desahogarse, no quería montar escándalos pero sabía que entre más guardaba todo lo que sentía en su interior, más dolía y las lágrimas se volvían más pesadas con el paso del tiempo.

Entonces ¿cómo lograría quitarse ese dolor de encima? ¿Viviría con esa pesadez en el pecho siempre? Preguntas que por los momentos no tenían respuestas. Pero era consciente de que, si seguía así en algún momento estallaría y no habría vuelta atrás.

Llegó a su cuarto y giró el pomo de la puerta, entró y la cerró. Su habitación parecía tener la habilidad de absorber toda su tristeza y juntar la en un solo sitio; su cama. Entonces se dejaba caer sobre esta y Todoroki se hacía la idea de que, estando allí, aislado y solo acostado sobre su cama podía estar por encima de sus problemas, aunque sea por un rato.

Sus párpados comenzaron a tornarse pesados y se dejó vencer fácilmente por el sueño. En sus últimos segundos de conciencia pudo escuchar la voz de una chica en sus pensamientos, una chica que no paraba de decir **_háblame_**.

Lo primero que vislumbró al abrir los ojos fue su despertador, parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrar su vista y pudo observar que eran las siete y treinta. Se incorporó y extendió los brazos mientras un gran bostezo salía de su boca, sus cabellos se hallaban desordenados, miró que aún traía puesta la ropa del día anterior, si su madre lo viera seguramente le regañaría por dormir con ese tipo de ropa puesta.

Sus pies tocaron el frío suelo y Todoroki ya estaba dispuesto a empezar el día. Se duchó y fue a la cocina para empezar el desayuno, estando agradecido de que su padre no se hallara en casa.

—Me voy al trabajo, Shouto. Natsuo estará todo el día en la Universidad y yo tengo capacitación por la tarde por lo que llegaré casi a la hora de la cena —dijo Fuyumi guardando sus llaves en el bolso— Sabes que entonces te toca ir a ver a mamá.

El menor asintió inexpresivo. Fuyumi se aseguró que no le faltaba nada y luego vio a su hermano.

—Necesito que este día sí comas Shouto. Ayer no cenaste, pensé que lo harías en cuánto ví que ibas a lavarte las manos pero luego... No bajaste a comer —dijo aplanando sus labios molesta, haciendo que el chico llevará su visita al tazón de cereal y leche frente a él— Tu indiferencia con papá no tiene porque entrometerse en tu alimentación. Al menos deberías llevarte la comida a tu habitación y comer allí si no quieres verlo, no es bueno que dejes de alimentarte, puedes enfermarte y créeme, no quiero más enfermos en esta familia de los cuales deba encargarme... Yo... Simplemente no podría —terminó diciendo con cierto aire de tristeza haciendo que su mirada terminara en el suelo.

—Sí —soltó al cabo de unos segundos con la voz un tanto temblorosa— Lamento haberte preocupado —apretó levemente los puños sobre la mesa, ya no quería preocuparla más, ella ya pasaba tanto estrés y preocupación por lo de su madre como para que él le sumará más aun, trataría de ahorrarle la molestia— Prometo que hoy comeré bien.

Fuyumi esboza una sonrisa sintiéndose más tranquila, susurra un gracias y después de darle un reconfortador abrazo a su hermano menor sale de la casa hacia el trabajo.

Termina de desayunar y alista sus pertenencias en una pequeña mochila. Se asegura de que no olvida nada y cerrando la puerta principal de la casa, se dirige al hospital. No le tomaría mucho tiempo llegar, no estaba tan lejos, y aprovechando que el día estaba nublado pero con algunos rayos de sol, caminó disfrutando de su playlist favorito.

Después de un par de minutos, su música fue interrumpida por un par de gritos que le hicieron levantar la vista de su teléfono. Se fijó que se trataba de dos personas que discutían en la entrada del edificio donde acompañó a Yaoyorozu la tarde anterior ¿en qué momento sus pies lo llevaron a ese lugar?

—¡Ya lárgate Kaminari! —la chica gritó encolerizada arrojándole una chamarra al qubio quien lo atrapó con su cabeza.

—No puedes enojarte por algo así Jirou —se quitó la chamarra del rostro suplicandole con la mirada que lo escuchara, Jirou por su parte sacudió su camiseta gris que decía Panic! At the disco y se cruzó de brazos— Sabes que no lo decía en serio.

—Eres un estúpido y no quiero verte, ahora ¡largo! —apuntó hacia su derecha con las mejillas rojas, detrás de ella una azabache conocida para él aparece, su rostro reflejaba nervios ante la situación, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia rápidamente esbozó una sonrisa y vio tan clara su ruta de escape.

—¡Oi Todoroki esperame! —dijo ella, Shouto retrocedió un poco, mala idea haberse acercado.

—¿Todoroki? —cuestionó Jirou viendole con algo de desconfianza.

—Sí, de él te hablaba —dijo Momo y Jirou esbozó una sonrisa del todo menos inocente— Trata de arreglar las cosas con Kaminari, me voy con él, adiós.

Y sin importarle que Jirou le gritara que no la dejara con Kaminari Momo tomó del brazo a Todoroki arrastrándolo para irse por la dirección contraria de la que venía el bicolor.


	5. Capítulo 5

—Lamento mucho que hayas visto eso.

Todoroki guardó sus auriculares, en la pequeña mochila que cargaba, Momo suspiró y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, se encontraban ya lejos de Jirou y Kaminari, tomaron otra ruta por dónde Todoroki pudiera llegar a su destino.

—No tienes porqué disculparte —respondió aburrido— Era alguna pelea de novios supongo.

—Bueno... —Momo hizo un gesto para luego soltar el aire que retuvo— En realidad no son novios, creo. Pareciera que sí, pero Jirou siempre niega lo de Kaminari cada vez que le pregunto, pero sé que hay algo y por lo que he observado en todo este tiempo lo que tienen ellos se podría acercar a un extraño noviazgo secreto pero que es más que evidente, sin embargo... No lo sé, es confuso —terminó de decir arrugando su nariz y sonriendo con extrañeza.

Shouto se quedó callado, no entendía mucho acerca de relaciones y estaba de acuerdo con la chica, lo que había entre esos dos era algo similar a una atracción fusionada con peleas.

—Si ellos están bien así supongo que no hay porqué meterse en medio de sus asuntos.

—Lo mismo digo, por eso te agradezco el que me hayas dejado acompañarte Todoroki. Por cierto ¿A dónde vas?

Shouto guardó silencio por unos segundos, no estaba seguro de decirle, no, en realidad no le diría.

—Solamente salí a caminar.

—Ya veo —Yaoyorozu desvió la mirada, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a un conocido— Está bien, te veré luego Todoroki.

Agitó su mano y se fue en dirección donde un chico de cabellos alborotados y verdes estaba leyendo lo que parecía ser un cómic de héroes.

El bicolor le restó importancia, ahora estaba más aliviado sin la compañia de la chica. Ahora podría llegar al hospital con tranquilidad para ver a su madre, durante todo el camino Shouto trataba de respirar tranquilamente pero ese molesto nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y al verla durmiendo plácidamente le entró una enorme calma. Aun así, verla conectada a esa máquina le estrujaba su corazón. Tomó asiento al lado de su camilla y se dedicó a contemplarla en silencio. Le miró cada detalle de su pálido rostro, sus labios se encontraban algo secos seguramente era un efecto secundario de tanto medicamento.

—Madre... —musitó melancólico, cada vez que se encontraba solo junto a ella y esta estaba dormida procuraba informarle como iban las cosas en su vida y en su hogar, ya que cuando Rei estaba despierta el se dedicaba a escucharla en todo momento como si no quisiera olvidar nada de lo que ella dijera— Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Touya y ha pasado una semana desde que estás aquí. La casa está más vacía ahora sin él, sin ti. Nee-san está haciendo un buen trabajo cuidando de Natsuo y de mí, así que no te preocupes, puedes estar tranquila —pasó saliva, hablar tan bajo con ese nudo en su garganta se le hacia cada vez más difícil— Prometo ir hoy a ver a Touya, mamá.

Rei suspiró estando aún dormida, provocando que Todoroki sonriera levemente.

—Disculpa —la voz de una enfermera le sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Podrías conseguir este medicamento para tu madre? —le extendió un papel con el nombre del medicamento— No lo tenemos disponible en la farmacia del Hospital, así que necesitamos que lo compres afuera.

Shouto asintió tomando la receta médica, agarró su mochila y salió de la habitación de Rei. Al pasar por el pasillo miraba de reojo el interior de las habitaciones que se encontraban abiertas, algunos pacientes se encontraban acompañados de sus familiares, otros de algún amigo o conocidos y luego estaban los que al parecer no tenían a nadie, como era el caso de la chica de cabellos castaños de la habitación en la cual se había detenido en la entrada momentáneamente para observarla. Siempre que pasaba por allí veía que estaba sola, ensimismada viendo hacia la ventana deseando salir del lugar, pero a juzgar por su delgadez y la tristeza que su cara reflejaba, no le quedaban muchos días en los que podría ver a través de esa ventana.

Todoroki observó el tablero pegado a la par de la puerta de la habitación, donde estaba el nombre de la paciente: Uraraka Ochako más un registro de sus tratamientos.

Todoroki volvió a observar el papel sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, debía ir a por el medicamento rápidamente.

Su madre no despertó en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, no pensó en despertarla tampoco, prefería que descansara, después de todo ella se encontraba débil y lo mejor era que guardara reposo. Salió del Hospital y se dirigió al panteón para cumplir la promesa que hizo. Visitaría a su hermano, en la semana era la segunda vez que lo hacía y aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que su hermano estaba en un caja tres metros bajo tierra.

—Touya... —dijo al estar frente a su lápida, fruncio el ceño al ver que, no había rastro de las flores que había dejado. Sabía que las flores no eran eternas, como las personas, pero al menos debía haberlas encontrado en mal estado, secas y sin color. Pero no había nada.

También le molestaba el hecho de que no había siquiera señal alguna de que las personas a las que alguna vez Touya llamó amigos hubieran estado allí. Ahora que lo recordaba, ni siquiera al velorio de él llegaron. Menudos amigos. Todoroki se preguntaba si esa había sido una de las razones por las que su hermano decidió tomar medio bote de cianuro y alcohol.

La verdad era que pensaba y pensaba en todas las razones por las que se suicidó. Pero ninguna le parecía la indicada como para decir esta fue la razón.

Se sentó frente a la lápida de Touya y comenzó a arrancar las pequeñas malezas que crecían alrededor de esta. Mientras, Todoroki escuchaba por medio de sus auriculares Don't you dare forget the sun de Get Scared, si no mal recordaba Touya solía escuchar demasiado esa canción en sus últimas semanas.

—Ya está —soltó cansado, le dolía un poco los dedos ya que algunas malezas eran duras de arrancar, por lo que la fricción lastimó sus dedos— Debo irme, volveré otro día.

Sacudió sus mano cuando se despidió de la lápida, sintiéndose estúpido por hablar con alguien que obviamente no lo escucharía y mucho menos le respondería. Pero también su mente sentía bien el querer hacerse la idea de hablar con él, como si su espíritu estuviera sentado sobre la lápida sonriendo.


	6. Capítulo 6

—Empiezo a creer que me sigues.

Yaoyorozu soltó una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo que negaba divertida, provocando que Todoroki esbozara una leve sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablas? Aquí nos separamos en la tarde ¿lo recuerdas? Miré a mi amigo y decidí acompañarlo y saber cómo seguía... —terminó por decir con una triste sonrisa acompañada de una mirada llena de melancolía.

—No es que me importe, porque en realidad no me importa pero... —Todoroki comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por la azabache, se sentaron en la banca más cercana, donde anteriormente Momo y su amigo estuvieron conviviendo.

—Midoriya tuvo un accidente en la cual se quemó ambos brazos, le han quedado varias cicatrices. Aunque bueno supongo que él ya está acostumbrado, desde niño solía lastimarse mucho los brazos, me sorprende que aún los tenga —rió la chica.

—Ya veo.

—Pero aunque no lo creas, me preocupa mucho su estado de ánimo. No quiero que se sienta mal... Verás el doctor le dijo que si seguía lastimandose más los brazos... —ella guardó silencio, a lo que Todoroki asintió dándole a entender que sabía lo que diría, que entonces no había necesidad de que explicara más— Se ha deprimido, no quiero que esté tan deprimido.

—Pues yo no ví que estuviera tan deprimido —espetó Shouto recordando que lo veía demasiado alegre leyendo ese cómic.

Momo negó con una sonrisa triste.

—La depresión también puede lucir así —dijo y señaló su sonrisa.

Todoroki arrugó la frente, no le parecía lógico ¿porqué una persona con depresión tendría que sonreír?

—¿Porqué sonreír cuando hay depresión hundiéndote? —espetó incrédulo.

—Porque es más fácil sonreír que explicar porqué estás triste.

Shouto dejó de verla para analizar las palabras de Momo. Tonterías, eran todas puras tonterías ¡una persona depresiva no es capaz de disfrazar que se está ahogando en depresión con una sonrisa! Él mismo lo sabía.

—No todos demuestran lo que sienten de la misma forma Todoroki —añadió Momo notando la expresión de confusión y molestia en él— Unos se guardan las lágrimas, otros sonríen, algunos lloran sin importar que otros los vean —lo último lo dijo recordando cuando se conocieron, haciendo que Todoroki se avergonzara un poco— No todos se deprimen, se estresan, se ahogan de la misma manera ¿por qué crees que hay tantos suicidios "sorpresivos"? Porque la gente no es capaz de distinguir a un suicida al cien por ciento, alguien con la depresión hasta el cuello se puede ver como la persona más feliz y luego, después de los hechos la gente se queda preguntándose ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo si se veía tan alegre?

Todoroki bajó la mirada. En sus últimas semanas nunca vio indicios de tristeza en Touya entonces ¿por qué? O más bien ¿cómo pudo soportar tanto y lucir tan normal ante otros?

—Estás personas no tienen a alguien que los escuche —Momo volvió a sonreír con tristeza— Algunos tiene miedo de hablar por lo que otros vayan a decir. Es por eso que... —miró a Todoroki decisiva— Si quieres hablar con alguien, puedes hacerlo conmigo.

Shouto desvió la mirada, él no solía hablar sobre lo que sentía pero estaba más que claro que ella sabía que estaba pasando por algo difícil.

—Bueno... Nos vemos en otra ocasión Todoroki —Momo se despidió de él, cuando recordó algo y volvió rápidamente hacia donde estuvo sentada junto a Shouto— ¡¡Casi lo olvidaba!! Todoroki...—exclamó tomando ambas manos del chico haciendo que este se sorprendiera— Ven conmigo a una fiesta que organizara un amigo de Jirou ¿sí? Sé que ella se perderá entre el gentío como suele hacer siempre y me dejará sola... Por favor ven conmigo, tal vez no la pase tan mal si llevo a un amigo.

Él hizo un gesto de incomodidad, no era fan de andar en fiestas pero la mirada de insistencia de Momo lo terminó por convencer.

—De acuerdo —dijo resignado.

—¡Gracias! —Momo lo abrazó para luego separarse de él, lo notó tenso y la verdad era que Todoroki no estaba acostumbrado a que lo abrazaran sorpresivamente, mucho menos a que un par de pechos reboten en el de él.

—¿Cuándo es la fiesta? —preguntó aclarando su voz, la vergüenza lo estaba dominando.

—Mañana.

Hizo un gesto de odio las fiestas. Momo niega y coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de él obligándolo a que la vea fijamente.

—Debes salir y divertirte de vez en cuando —asegura con cierta chispa en su mirada, Todoroki no despega su vista de ella pero eso no quita el hecho de que aún sigue odiando las fiestas y que su entrecejo está arrugado.

¿Cómo haría eso cuando su mundo se estaba cayendo poco a poco? Para ella era fácil decirlo, no tenía ni idea por lo que pasaba.

—No creo que deba ir —dijo quitando las manos de Momo de sus hombros.

—Al menos ve y acompáñame un rato, si luego te quieres ir yo no te lo voy a impedir —suplicó juntando sus manos— Es una promesa.

Nuevamente la miró fijamente y después de un rato llevó una mano a su nuca como si algún peso quisiera quitarse de encima. Aunque en realidad era ella a quien quería quitarse de encima.

—Está bien.

Entonces ella sonrió.

La mañana siguiente Todoroki despertó gracias al sonido de su teléfono que no paraba de sonar. Adormilado estiró su brazo hasta alcanzarlo y desplazando el icono verde en la pantalla lo llevó hasta su oído.

—¿Diga? —musitó bostezando al final.

—_¡Todoroki! _¿_Estas listo para lo de hoy_?

El bicolor fruncio el ceño.

—Es de mañana joder —espetó aún adormilado— La fiesta es en la noche, déjame dormir.

—_No sabía que dormías hasta estas horas_ —ella rió.

—Pues ya ves, yo no soy universitario.

—_Menuda suerte. Bien ¡hablamos luego, dormilón!_

Rechinó los dientes, ahora ya estaba despierto, quejándose se levantó para empezar un nuevo día.

Un nuevo día sin Touya, ni su madre en casa.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, no quería deprimirse a buena mañana.

El día transcurrió con normalidad y cuando el momento de ir a la fiesta se acercaba Todoroki no paraba de darle vuelta al asunto, en realidad no quería ir pero se lo había prometido a Momo y él cumplía sus promesas, aún si no estaba de acuerdo con ellas. Se vistió y bajó ha despedirse de su hermana, viendo que Natsuo había llegado temprano de clases.

—Hey, Shouto ¿a dónde vas tan arreglado? —Natsuo destapó una Soda light y le dio un sorbo.

—A una fiesta.

El albino escupió la bebida, empezó a toser y Fuyumi corrió a auxiliarlo.

—¡¡Natsu respira por Dios!!

—T-Tú... Fiesta... No es posible —dijo recobrando el aliento.

—Le prometi a una amiga que la acompañaría —explicó calmado, Natsuo siguió hablando sobre lo increíble que era escuchar que su hermano menor, el asocial, iría a una fiesta de la que posiblemente no saldría virgen, Shouto palmeo su frente con irritación ¿porqué se empeñaba en hacer las cosas más incómodas?— Cállate, dices puras idioteces.

—Bien, era broma —rió— Cuidate y pásala bien.

—Sí —arrastró la palabra con pesadez mientras salía de la casa.

Natsuo le dedicó una mirada divertida a su hermana mayor quien lo miraba totalmente confundida.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuánto a que Shouto regresa virgen?

—Ya cállate.


	7. Capítulo 7

**N/A: _lamento mucho la espera, pero les aseguro que ahora si subiré la historia completa y estaré más activa._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

La música estaba tan alta que tenía que taparse los oídos para pasar a través del mar de gente que se frotaba entre sí, supuestamente bailando. Momo lo conducía hasta donde Jirou debería estar sin embargo el único que estaba allí era el anfitrión, Bakugou.

—¿Dónde está Jirou? —levantó la voz Momo cuando ya estaba cara a cara con él, Bakugou toma de su bebida y esboza una sonrisa.

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber? No soy su jodido niñero.

—Eres su amigo.

—No sé dónde está —replicó, desde dónde estaba Momo podía sentir ese olor a alcohol en su aliento— Deberías buscarla en la segunda planta, quizás la encuentres por allí.

Yaoyorozu bufa molesta y toma la muñeca de Todoroki. Siguen atravesando el gentío hasta llegar a las escaleras dónde transitar se hacía más fácil. El pasillo tenía a unas cuántas parejas demasiado juntas, cosa que incomodaba a Shouto, que ya llevaba varios minutos preguntándose cómo podría gustarle a Momo estar en un lugar así. Ahora podía recordar con claridad por que odiaba las fiestas; estaban llenas de gente borracha, olores desconocidos para él, los odiosos grupos que se formaban y le recordaban que él nunca encajaría, los gritos incesantes que lastimaban sus oídos a parte de la música a alto volúmen.

—Hemos recorrido todo el bendito lugar y no está... ¡Me engañó! —chilló molesta Momo, su acompañante no dijo nada, tan sólo miraba algunas pinturas que estaban colgadas por allí, Yaoyorozu suspiró con pesadez mientras entraba a una de las habitaciones para salir a la azotea dedicándole una mirada por el rabillo de su ojo— Puedes irte ya sí quieres.

Ella se dejó caer en el suelo soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio arrecostandose en la baranda mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y miraba detenidamente la hora.

—¿Piensas quedarte sola?

—No sería problema tuyo ¿verdad? —espetó mirándole de reojo como tomaba asiento junto a ella.

—Me has traído aquí para hacerte compañia, no puedo simplemente irme y dejarte.

—Como quieras.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, la música seguía y los gritos de gente con poca conciencia también. Ambos estaban sentados, con las piernas cruzadas como si estuvieran meditando, Momo revisaba desesperadamente su teléfono, Todoroki veía como pasaba una mano por su rostro con frustración. Miró hacia atrás, por las rendijas de la baranda podía observar el ambiente en el patio.

Shouto seguía preguntadose qué tenía de divertido estar en un lugar así. Sintió que le hablaban y hasta que prestó atención escuchó lo último que ella dijo:

—Háblame.

Su petición lo sacó de su estado pensativo, giró su rostro para verla, ella estaba viendo su teléfono celular cuando lo hizo.

—¿Sobre qué? —no era un gran conversador, no tenía idea de qué hablar con una chica.

Y con cualquier otro ajeno a su familia.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros— Hay tantas cosas sobre qué hablar; tu familia, tus gustos, tus ideas... Tus sueños.

—No quiero hablar de mi familia, no soy alguien de muchos gustos, no tengo ideas qué defender, o al menos no sé si las tengo. Lo mismo con los sueños, no creo tenerlos.

Yaoyorozu entrecerró los ojos.

—No quieres hablar de tu familia conmigo, bien, está bien no es para obligarte. Pero no creo que no puedas hablarme de tus gustos ¿no tienes tampoco ideales? ¿Sueños?

—No.

—Woah, chico estás mal —negó colocando sus manos en su cintura y meneando de un lado a otro su cabeza. Todoroki le vio mal ¿qué tenía de malo no tener nada de lo anterior?

—Nunca tuve la necesidad de andar diciendo lo que me gusta, la música que escucho, mis gustos musicales, es sólo para mí. Nadie sabe mucho acerca de mí ni siquiera mis propios hermanos. Mis gustos son simples, nada extravagantes como para andar divulgandolos. Tampoco es como que tuviese amigos para compartir, hablar, bromear. No creo tener ideales porque la política y demás temas polémicos no son de mí interés, no tengo sueños porque son un desperdicio de tiempo, esta realidad muy difícilmente te ayuda a cumplirlos, los sueños son para aquellos que no tienen la capacidad de lograr con facilidad sus metas y se apegan a fantasías con la esperanza de que trabajando duro se pueden cumplir.

—Bueno, con respecto a la primera parte puede que antes no tuvieras amigos, pero ahora me tienes a mí —ella sonrió y Shouto sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, eso le pasaba por no comer nada en todo el día— Puedes decirme tus gustos simples, no hay problema yo te escucharé. Si no tienes ideales no importa podemos crearlos. Y los sueños... No son lo que piensas, bueno tal vez un poco. Pero debes saber que soñar con algo te motiva aunque no lo creas y ¡claro que será difícil lograr cumplirlos! La realidad no te deja tan fácil las cosas, sería muy aburrido si la vida fuese tan fácil.

Todoroki lo pensó a fondo, coincidía en algunas cosas.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras, Todoroki —añadió Momo con una sonrisa. Él bajó la mirada buscando que decir.

—Me gusta el soba.

—¿El soba?

—Si está fría mejor.

—Bien... Por algo se empieza —rió.

—Me gustan los gatos.

—¡Oh sí! Son tan adorables —dijo Momo mientras movía los dedos y hacía un puchero enternecedor.

—Me gusta la literatura.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues... Aunque no lo creas yo estoy estudiando literatura.

—Ya veo, así que eso era.

Y así pasó un buen rato, en el que ambos compartían sus gustos hasta que llegaron a hablar solo de Momo. Ella compartía un gran gusto por los libros y le contaba su experiencia en el vasto mundo del saber. Las teorías que había leído, sus ideales, todo se lo decía a Shouto de una manera emocionante.

Y Shouto la escuchaba en cada detalle, sintiendo una agradable calidez por tenerla a su lado hablándole sin importarle que pensará que era un poco parlanchina, llegándose a preguntar si así de bien se sentía tener un amigo.

—Okey, okey, a ver Todoroki ¿crees en la reencarnación?

Él creía en la encarnación de las uñas.

—No lo sé, no es algo que crea muy a pecho.

—Yo pienso que es algo muy interesante. He leído varias cosas de ello, por ejemplo imagina esto: que cuando mueres y pasas por el tan conocido túnel y vas hacia la luz, sales de allí como un pequeño ser... Acabas de volver a nacer y lloras, lloras por todo lo que viviste en tu vida anterior, por la forma en que moriste pero que a medida que pasa el tiempo en tu nueva vida vas olvidando todo eso.

Shouto se mantuvo en silencio.

—Es tan emocionante pensar que, puedes reencarnar en varias vidas, ser personas distintas o ser la misma persona en mundos distintos ¿imaginas eso? ¿Que existan muchos mundos y que en cada uno de ellos tienes una personalidad distinta? Me pregunto cómo seré en la siguiente vida... Me pregunto si seré violinista, cavernícola, astronauta, maestra o una actriz. Me pregunto si en la siguiente vida tendré las cosas que no tengo en esta vida.

—¿Cómo qué? —indagó Shouto.

Momo sonrió con cierta melancolía.

—Una familia.


	8. Capítulo 8

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Eres huérfana?

Momo suspiró.

—No tengo mamá, ni papá, pero no me considero huérfana. Tengo a mi tía Emi, ella es mi única familia. Pero muy en el fondo deseo una familia nuclear; mamá y papá. Pero, he aprendido que hay cosas que por mucho que se deseen son imposibles de conseguir.

—Entiendo.

Por eso a Shouto no le gustaban los sueños; muchos terminaban doliendo.

—¿Tú que crees que serías en otra vida, Todoroki?

A lo mejor feliz.

—No lo sé, no imagino que sería.

—Claro —Momo estiró sus brazos viendo la hora, a penas habían pasado dos horas y la fiesta aún seguía— Bien, como te había dicho me fascina la idea de saber qué podría ser en otra vida, supongo que algún día lo sabré.

—Sólo que no podrás decírselo a nadie.

—Exacto —Momo lamió sus labios buscando otro tema de conversación— Hablemos de otra cosa.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Te gustan los cómics? Ya sabes, de superhéroes.

—Nunca he visto uno.

—A Midoriya y a mí nos gusta hablar de héroes, imaginamos estar en una dimensión de gente dotada con superpoderes, qué vamos a una escuela de héroes y hacemos cosas fantásticas al luchar contra los malos —ríe ella al recordar la cara de emoción que hace su amigo— Suena bobo pero nos encanta pasar el tiempo hablando de ello. Así que si tuvieras un poder ¿qué sería?

Todoroki lo pensó bien, lo único que se le venía a la mente era tener la capacidad de curar cualquier enfermedad, así su madre no tendría porqué...

—Ni idea, quizás algo común como controlar fuego o algo así.

Momo se le quedó viendo un par de segundos.

—Creo que te sentaría bien el fuego... Quizás también agua, no, mejor hielo —dijo y señaló el cabello de Shouto, ese peculiar cabello mitad rojo mitad blanco— Serías un mitad y mitad.

—Creo —respondió no muy convencido— ¿qué poder tendrías tú?

—No lo sé —soltó— Me gustaría tener control mental, o poder leer mentes. Así sabría que pensarían otros y no me iría tan mal en los exámenes.

Terminó por decir mientras reía.

—¿No te va bien en la Universidad?

—Soy un asco en las clases.

—No lo imaginé.

—Pero igual, hago lo posible para aprobar mis clases.

Siguieron hablando hasta que hizo más tarde, las estrellas seguían allí, presenciando el lazo que se formaba entre Shouto y Momo, una amistad que había comenzado a raíz de un extraño encuentro donde los sentimientos del chico fluían a base de lágrimas, ella le enseñó a bailar bajo la lluvia, que estaba bien soñar aunque doliera porque todos necesitaban en algún momento motivación.

—¿Tienes novia?

La pregunta por alguna razón lo tensó.

—Si no tenía amigos ¿qué te hace pensar que pude haber tenido pareja?

—No lo sé, era lo primero que se me había venido a la cabeza cuando se me acabó el tema de conversación y tú no eres muy bueno aportando ideas para hablar.

—Sí, lo sé —murmuró.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando escuchó el molesto sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de su habitación, Todoroki se removió bajo la sábana y preguntó con voz dormilada quién era.

—Shouto soy yo, Natsuo, ya son las tres de la tarde deberías **_empezar el día_** —se burló.

Shouto no respondió, solo comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud y el dolor de cabeza crecía de a poco. Odiaba desvelarse, tenía ojos de drogadicto y jaqueca gracias a que él y Momo se marcharon muy tarde de la fiesta, cuando la casa de Bakugou parecía el escenario de alguna película de sobrevivencia zombie.

Bajó a la cocina donde vio a su hermano tomando un vaso de agua.

—Hoy me toca ir al hospital a ver a mamá —dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por la boca para secarse.— Fuyumi fue al cementerio para ver a Touya, no sé que harás tú pero te pediré el favor de que riegues las plantas del patio.

Shouto asintió sin quitarle la vista a su hermano mayor que terminaba de arreglarse.

—Natsuo...

—¿Sí?

—Tú... ¿Cómo puedes verte tan sereno cuando hablas de Touya o de mamá? Pareciera que ni tú ni nee-san sintieran tristeza de solo recordar lo que estamos viviendo —la voz de Shouto era áspera, sentía la necesidad de tener respuestas de inmediato porque para él le parecía injusto sentir que era el único afectado por todo.

—Shouto... —Natsuo llevó una mano a su nuca buscando las palabras correctas— No sé cómo explicarlo. Podría decir que es una cuestión de madurez, pero no es verdad, al menos no del todo.

—Dices que soy un niño.

—Para nada. Es sólo que eres más vulnerable para sentirte deprimido y eso es normal, tranquilo. Todos tenemos derecho a sentirnos así; y no es cuestión de fortaleza o debilidad Shouto, jamás pienses que porque lloras o estás triste eres débil, simplemente tu cuerpo aunque no lo creas necesita la depresión, el estrés por un momento. El que Fuyumi y yo no nos mostremos tan expresivos como tú es por querer hacer bien el rol de hermanos mayores; queremos mostrarte que estamos bien y que cuando lo necesites puedes contar con nosotros. Pero muy en el fondo nosotros estamos sufriendo igual que tú, sólo que buscamos la manera de liberarnos cuando la noche llega y nuestras almohadas nos consuelan.

—Yo... No sabía —Shouto bajó la mirada y sus manos formaron puños a sus costados, de repente sintió los brazos de Natsuo rodearle y no hizo nada para alejarse, simplemente correspondió el abrazo de su hermano mayor.

—Tranquilo Shouto —se alejó de él y le revolvió ese peculiar cabello que poseía— Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos en la cena.

—Sí.

La casa quedó en un vacío sepulcral, Todoroki caminó por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación, iba a encerrarse junto a su tazón de leche y cereal. Pasó por la habitación de su padre viendo que la puerta estaba entreabierta. No le importaba en lo absoluto, no le gustaba para nada husmear en habitaciones ajenas, pero una enorme curiosidad lo invadió de golpe, así que simplemente se acercó y se asomó por el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y el marco. Lo que vio fue a su padre en el suelo, durmiendo. Y aunque no había evidencia física sabía que estaba ebrio, el olor a alcohol y la apariencia deplorable de Enji se lo indicaban.

**_Eres un asco_**. Fue lo que su mente gritó, no entendía la necesidad de que bebiera hasta la inconsciencia; su madre ya no estaba en casa y eso debía significar alivio para su padre, nunca tuvo el vicio de la bebida, así que no lo entendía.

Después de unos segundos le valió en reverendo cacahuate.

Siguió su camino tratando de alejar esa amargura interior, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.


	9. Capítulo 9

**_¿Estás allí?«_**

Dejó el celular a un lado cuando le envió ese mensaje a Momo. Le parecía curioso ver como ahora, hablaban e incluso mensajeaban como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida, porque ¿eso hacían los amigos, verdad? Él no tenía mucha idea sobre el tema, solo sabía que ese lazo de amistad había crecido demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Bueno, quizás no tanto, pero era claro que esa amistad que tenía con la chica era una experiencia nueva que le hacía tener un poquito de esperanza en la vida para darse cuenta que, tal vez no todas las cosas que le ocurrían eran malas.

»_Sí, aquí estoy._

No sabe porqué sonrió tan ampliamente, él nunca lo hacía, siempre se le había visto impasible, serio, incluso frustrado, pero sonriente no, eran escasas las veces que mostraba una sonrisa como esa y sí lo hacía su habitación era el único lugar donde habían quedado olvidadas.

_Me duele la cabeza, la próxima vez no te acompañaré«_

»_Malvado :(_

Y su sonrisa persistía, Momo era una chica interesante, esa era su opinión. Le gustaba el hecho de que con ella los problemas que tenía, sus aflicciones, todo eso era muy difícil que lo afectarán cuando estaba a su lado. Su compañia lo distraía y eso le parecía grandioso, estaba cansado de tanto llorar, de tanto sufrir que esa vez que sonrió recordó lo bien que se sentía estar tranquilo por una vez.

_»Jirou está discutiendo de nuevo con Kaminari, le ha lanzado la secadora... Mi secadora de pelo._

¿_Habrá una ocasión cuando no discutan?«_

_»Quién sabe. Ey ¿quieres salir hoy?_

_No puedo, debo regar las plantas«_

_»¿Es en serio? No te vas a llevar todo el día en eso, anda._

Sí, lo sabía, pero le gustaba molestarla.

_Lo sé«_

_»¿Lo ves? Vamos, conozco una heladería donde venden el mejor helado. _

Él no era amante de lo dulce, mucho menos de los helados aunque recordaba vagamente que en su niñez los adoraba. Sí, eso era seguro. Pero por una vez que disfrutara de uno de los placeres de su infancia no pasaría nada malo.

_Si tú lo dices«_

»¡Excelente! Nos vemos en mi apartamento.

—Bien ahora dime que es el mejor helado que has probado.

Todoroki volvió a probar el helado, de sabor vainilla, cremoso con chispas de colores. Y un vago recuerdo llegó a su mente, donde su madre y él comían helado en ciertas ocasiones cuando ella lo iba a traer al jardín de infantes y como se había portado bien era merecedor de un premio de vez en cuando.

—Es un buen helado —mencionó disipando el recuerdo de su mente.

—Bieeeen, no era lo que esperaba pero me basta —rió Momo mientras le daba un lengüetazo a su helado, de chocolate. Ella amaba mucho ese sabor, sí alguien decía que no era el mejor sabor podía darle toda una charla sobre las razones por las que el chocolate era el mejor.

Buscaron una mesa libre en la heladería para disfrutar tranquilamente del postre helado. Shouto notaba que mientras hablaba y hablaba la chica dejaba pequeños restos de helado sobre sus mejillas, es como una cría, pensaba mientras hacía todo lo posible para no deformar su expresión neutra. Alzó su mano en dirección al servilletero que estaba en la mesa redonda donde yacían comiendo el postre.

—Ten —le pasó una de las servilletas a lo que Momo aceptó con mucha vergüenza.

—Lo siento —se disculpó limpiando su mentón, su mejilla y sus labios, asegurándose gracias a Shouto que ya no tenía rastros de helado en la cara continuó.— Amo el helado y me emociono mucho al comerlo.

—Ya lo noté —esta vez no pudo hacer nada y terminó formando una leve curvatura en sus labios.

—Sooo Todoroki ¿has pensado entrar a la Universidad? —cambió rápidamente el tema.

—Quizás el siguiente año.

—Ya veo —murmuró Momo mientras terminaba de comer. Al hacerlo miró hacia unas mesas que estaban atrás de Todoroki, podía ver como las chicas que estaban allí susurraban emocionadas cuando veían de espaldas a su amigo. Una sonrisa del todo menos inocente se dibujó en su rostro y antes de que pudiese decirle algo, Todoroki se levantó de su lugar sorprendiendola.

—Ya regreso.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo vio encaminarse hasta el baño.

El jabón líquido se hizo espuma rápidamente en sus manos, la mente de Shouto no paraba de estar angustiada. Se preguntaba una y otra y otra vez si había olvidado algo. Sentía una tremenda angustia, quizás un mal presentimiento pero que no terminaba de deducir qué era exactamente.

Decidió ignorarlo.

Terminó de lavar sus manos y salió del baño del local, para regresar con Momo, mientras se acercaba por detrás pudo observar que ella hablaba por teléfono, la diferencia era que lo hacía en voz baja mientras cubría con su mano el celular como si estuviese revelando los secretos del área 51.

—No lo sé Jirou ¿de verdad soy así? Creo que debería irme sin más y dejarlo sólo... —fue lo último que escuchó con claridad antes de interrumpir su llamada.

—¿Ibas a abandonarme? —sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus bolsillos al verla tensarse y girar lentamente la cabeza para verlo, todavía podía ver la llamada en curso en la pantalla del celular de la chica. Con su dedo pulgar Momo cortó la llamada sin dejar de ver con nerviosismo a Todoroki.

—Y-Yo...

—Ibas a hacerlo. —afirmó el chico con una extraña tranquilidad que estremeció a Yaoyorozu—¿Porqué?

—Yo... Yo sólo —mientras ella balbuceaba Todoroki desvió la mirada a una mesa cercana para ver a un par de chicas reírse por lo bajo mientras señalaban a Momo— Ufff no sé cómo decirlo... Yo...

—Dímelo de camino —le dijo y la tomó de la muñeca pasando por la mesa de aquellas chicas dedicándole una mirada frívola a la que parecía ser la líder, salieron del local y caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar alejado de la heladería, era un espacio recreativo, no lo podían considerar un parque, o tal vez sí, pero un parque para niños. El terreno cubierto de pasto era pequeño y había uno que otro columpio oxidado. Más alejado de eso, había una baranda donde se podía ver una residencial cuesta abajo, un camino en zigzag daba con la zona desde la salida de ese pequeño parque.

Todoroki soltó a Momo y se apoyó en aquella baranda para observar la vista, había muchas casas bonitas.

—Y bien ¿qué ocurre? —Shouto preguntó sin verla. Momo pasó saliva mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.— Apuesto que tiene que ver con aquellas chicas.

Ella se sobresaltó de inmediato y bajó la mirada.

—Lo que ocurre es que... Cuando fuiste al baño, bueno más bien antes de que te fueras ví como esas chicas te veían y sonreían, creí que les interesabas e iba a decírtelo a modo de broma. Pero en eso te levantaste y te fuiste; fue allí cuando las escuché decir que era patético que un chico tan lindo como tú desperdiciara su tiempo estando con alguien como yo que no puede comer tranquilamente un helado. Al principio no me molestó porque sabía que no éramos nada más que amigos, pero si me puse a pensar que tal vez sí soy patética y que eso te incómoda a ti y solo sales conmigo por pena. Y yo, yo me quería ir a casa por lo mismo porque me sentía mal de sólo pensar que te doy una mala imagen y no quiero eso, tampoco quiero perder tu amistad.

Ella suspiro con dificultad tratando de ahuyentar el llanto. Todoroki analizó todo y sólo pudo deducir que era bastante ingenua.

—Cuando te conocí me pareciste una chica diferente, algo infantil y muy imprudente. Pero, todo este tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos me he sentido bien a tu lado, a pesar de ser distintos en muchas cosas. No me importa como eres, me importa como me haces sentir y la verdad te agradezco, cuando estoy contigo me distraigo de mis problemas por un momento y se siente tan bien —los ojos de Momo brillaron y un tímido rubor apareció en sus mejillas— Me gustas como eres Yaoyorozu.

Ambos se quedaron callados por varios segundos hasta que Todoroki rápidamente se alejó de la baranda sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¡Di-Digo me gustas pero como amiga! No me vayas a malinterpretar —se explicó con los nervios al tope y la incomodidad invadiendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Momo al verlo en ese estado comenzó a reír, fue inevitable para ella no hacerlo.

—Auch, friendzone —limpió una lágrima imaginaria.


	10. Capítulo 10

—Entonces dices que estaban interesadas en mí.

Al oírle decir eso Momo enarcó una ceja mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro. El muchacho frente a ella no era consciente de su apariencia.

—Así es —contestó sin verlo pero con esa sonrisa que arrastraba problemas consigo, aún seguían apoyados sobre la baranda viendo el paisaje mientras sus cabellos jugaban con el suave viento de la tarde— ¿Te interesa alguna de ellas?

Todoroki meneó la cabeza aun sabiendo que ella no lo veía.

—Para nada, era sólo curiosidad.

—Ajá —rió sarcástica— Venga, creo que sería tu oportunidad para tener novia. Aunque para ser honesta después de cómo me trataron no me gustaría que fuese alguna de ellas.

—No necesito eso.

—Claro que sí, todos necesitamos amor.

_Mentira, mentira, mentira_.

—¿Tú lo necesitas? —inquirió viéndola de reojo. La expresión de Momo cambio radicalmente y ahora su mirada parecía vacía.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Amor.

—Depende de que tipo y de quién —respondió seria, al darse cuenta de su postura sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa— Lo siento, como te decía. Todos necesitamos amor, yo lo tuve alguna vez y puedo asegurar que cuando desaparece es la experiencia más fascinantemente dolorosa que puedes vivir.

—¿Porqué el dolor es algo fascinante?

—Te recuerda que sigues vivo. Que sientes, que no eres un insensible y que amaste bien, y si no amaste bien, te recuerda el pago de los errores y te da una lección. Amar implica perder el miedo a salir lastimados y si después de una ruptura tú corazón sigue latiendo, dale gracias al cielo. Porque tienes la nueva oportunidad de volver a amar y volver a romperte el corazón una y otra vez.

Al terminar de decir eso la sonrisa de Momo está torcida, queriendo disfrazar la inminente tristeza.

—No creo que se deba ver de esa manera, suena masoquista. —dijo Shouto.

—No todos tenemos la misma perspectiva.

—Lo sé.

Y el silencio llegó, un silencio incómodo para Todoroki, pues creía que había metido el dedo en la llaga de algún problema de Momo, pero en su defensa ella inicio todo, ella empezó a hablar del tema.

—En mi vida tuve tres novios, de los cuales sólo a uno amé con todo mi corazón —empezó a narrar mientras Todoroki sólo la escuchaba atentamente, Momo lame sus labios haciendo lo posible para que ese molesto nudo en la garganta que creía que había desaparecido hace mucho no siguiera con su plan de hacerla llorar, era fuerte, así se repetía mentalmente para seguir con su historia— Recuerdo que se llamaba Shindou Yō. Era alto, apuesto y tenía una sonrisa que me encantaba en todas sus formas. Era altanero, engreído, pero conmigo cambiaba radicalmente su aptitud.

Suspiró, para luego sonreír, estaba manejandolo bien.

—Lo conocí en un Restaurante que a la vez era bar, quedaba cercano a la casa donde vivía antes con mi tía. Intentó ligarme, pero falló en cuanto le dije que su cremallera estaba abierta. Desde entonces formamos un lazo que juré que pudo haber sido el hilo rojo del destino. Fuimos amor, fuimos novios, fuimos lo que muchos consideraban una hermosa pareja. Hasta que un día... —pasó saliva tranquilamente sostuvo bien la baranda donde estaba apoyada hasta que sus nudillos de volvieron blancos— Me invitó a un viaje fuera de la ciudad e íbamos a ir en su auto nuevo, según él iríamos a ver a su familia. Yo no sabía dónde vivía su familia y el quería que fuera sorpresa, entonces se decidió, el viaje transcurrió con normalidad hasta que salimos de la ciudad y después de dos horas paramos en una gasolinera para llenar el tanque y me pidió que comprará cosas para el camino y lo hice. Desde dulces, sodas hasta frituras saladas y una vez que pagué todo salí sólo para encontrar la gasolinera sin ningún sólo auto.

Todoroki apretó sus dientes de sólo imaginarla sola en un lugar desconocido.

—Me abandonó en un lugar que yo no conocía, me sentí como un perro que era abandonado por su familia en una carretera desierta. Dios sabrá cómo regresé a la ciudad, pero mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Cuando llegué a casa el te lo dije de mi tía me recibió, y yo sólo me encerré en la habitación y lloré, lloré como nunca antes había llorado, lloré por mí y por él y por cada una de las piezas rotas de mi pobre corazón.

Shouto no era bueno consolando, pero el hecho de que rodeara el cuello de Momo con su brazo para acercarla a él lo tomó como un acto de pura inercia.

—Semanas después me enteré de su muerte en la ciudad de Tokyo. Fue acribillado, según el periódico las razones parecían ser por deudas de su familia, deudas con gente de mal que nunca quisieron pagar. —al finalizar de contar Momo dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Shouto. Su labio se elevó, tembló y finalmente se relajó cuando abrió paso al llanto que tanto insistía en querer aparecer. Dolía demasiado ese recuerdo, porque era la verdad, Momo amó a Yō de una manera inexplicable, recordaba cada risa que le sacó, cada lindo detalle, cada momento, cada caricia y esos lindos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía y pronunciaba su nombre. Hasta su voz seguía fresca en su memoria.

Todoroki deslizó el brazo que mantuvo alrededor del cuello de Momo hasta llegar al brazo de ella y se aferró a su cuerpo en un abrazo, que por la rápida forma en que ella correspondió se dio cuenta que necesitaba uno hace mucho. Sintió las lágrimas mojar su camiseta y el llanto que aturdia sus sentidos. No decía nada, por el simple hecho de que no tenía nada qué decir, sólo la abrazaba y meneaba sus cuerpos lentamente en busca de acunarla. Y se dio cuenta que estaba aprendiendo mucho de esa chica; ahora sabía que llorar frente a otros era más desahogador que llorar en soledad, que recibir un abrazo valía más que mil palabras de consuelo y que un amigo era el mejor lugar para dejar esas lágrimas.


	11. Capítulo 11

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó separándose un poco de ella, el sol comenzó a descender dando anuncio al atardecer, el cielo se volvió aquella pintura abstracta de colores cálidos acompañado de unas cuantas nubes pequeñas.

—Sí —asintió, Momo limpió los restos de lágrimas que le quedaban y bajó la mirada apenada— Lamento mucho haberte contado mi vida, pero para ser honesta me sentí mejor.

—Tú siempre me dices que si necesito a alguien con quien hablar, que te hable. Sólo quise devolver el favor aunque nunca haya hablado contigo sobre mis problemas

—Heh, espero que algún día lo hagas y te sientas mejor —ella sonrió levemente— Gracias, Todoroki.

—No hay de que.

—Cuando Shindou murió y ví su noticia en el periódico —siguió narrando— A los tres días recibí una visita de uno de sus amigos. Me entregó una carta que Shindou había escrito sabiendo lo de su futura muerte y explicando varias cosas que en su momento me fueron difíciles de aceptar, porque así es el humano, nos cuesta aceptar la muerte de alguien. Cuando leí la carta, la guardé entre mis cosas más importantes y le hice una promesa a Shindou.

—¿Cuál promesa?

Momo sonrió y negó.

—Es personal.

—Ya veo. —respondió respetando que ella no quisiese decirle nada más sobre la dichosa promesa— Por cierto ¿Hace cuánto...?

—Hace unas dos semanas. Un par de días antes de que te conociera.

—Ya veo, pues para haber sido reciente nunca te mostraste de luto.

—No veía la razón para hacerlo.

Shouto iba a decirle algo hasta que su teléfono sonó. Miró el identificador de llamadas y la foto de su hermana mayor aparecía. Seguramente le iba a reclamar porqué no estaba en la casa si ya era hora de cenar.

—Habla Shouto —contestó la llamada, sus sentidos se alertaron cuando la voz quebrada de Fuyumi pronunció su nombre— Fuyumi ¿qué sucede?

Cuatro palabras bastaron para que sus pupilas se dilataran y soltara el teléfono.

Todo en su interior se derrumbaba.

_Shouto, Natsuo está muerto._

.

.

.

Al verlo en aquella camilla, con sus ojos cerrados y toda esa tranquilidad de saber que ya no era parte de ese horrible mundo, sintió su corazón arder en ira y dolor.

—S-Shouto... —Fuyumi lloraba mientras aún permanecía cerca de la entrada de la habitación.

—No... —susurró— No... Natsuo... —volvió a susurrar mientras negaba con la cabeza, el dolor ardía, quemaba y su mente no aceptaba lo que estaba pasando, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y gritó lleno de dolor su nombre— ¡¡NATSUO!!

Shouto se acercó corriendo hacia él, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas gruesas. Tomó al Albino por los hombros mientras lo sacudía, queriendo que despertara.

—¡¡NATSUO!! ¡¡NATSUO DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!! NO PUEDES MORIR NATSUO ¡¡DIJISTE QUE LLEGARÍAS A CENAR!! TÚ NUNCA MIENTES NATSUO ¡¡DESPIERTA!!

—¡Shouto por favor! —exclamó entre lágrimas Fuyumi mientras tomaba a su hermano menor por los hombros queriendo separarlo del cadáver, pero él era más fuerte y se resistía— ¡Por Dios Shouto para! ¡Natsuo ya no está!

—¡¡NO!! ¡¡NATSUO DESPIERTA!! —volvió a gritar mientras lloraba amargamente, se rehusaba a aceptar que había perdido a otro hermano.

De tanto gritar su garganta dolió pero aún seguía y seguía, todo quemaba a su alrededor, era un maldito infierno.

—Shouto por favor ya no hagas escándalo —pidió Fuyumi quizás aún más adolorida que él. Pues había vivido más tiempo al lado de Natsuo.

—¡Está muerto! —exclamó Shouto encarándola— Touya murió y Natsuo ahora ha muerto.

—Shouto... A cada uno le llega su momento y... —uno de los doctores entró a la habitación con un tablero, Shouto rápidamente se acercó al doctor y lo tomó por la bata blanca.

—Doctor... Por favor, haga algo... Él no puede estar muerto —lloró como un niño pequeño, sabía que era absurdo lo que estaba pidiéndole a aquél hombre, pero tanto dolor consumiendole no lo dejaba pensar claramente— Haga algo se lo pido por favor.

Fuyumi cubrió su boca ahogando el llanto de ver a su hermano menor devastado.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso —respondió tranquilamente el doctor, pero con una pizca de pena.

Lentamente la mano de Todoroki suavizó el agarre hasta que soltó la bata Inmaculada de aquel doctor.

—Acompáñenme por favor —pidió el médico. Ambos hermanos siguieron al hombre que empezaba a mostrar su avanzada edad por medio de las canas. A fuera, Momo esperaba a su amigo, lo había acompañado después de ver como los colores se le habían ido.

Shouto al verla, no dijo nada. No encontraba qué decir, su mirada roja y llorona le decía mucho a la chica que sólo lo veía con mucho pesar. Decidió pasar de ella y acompañar al doctor.

—Todo... Roki —murmuró ella bajando levemente la mirada, sabía lo mucho que podía doler la pérdida de alguien tan cercano. Fuyumi se acercó a ella con el semblante triste.

—Tú debes ser su amiga.

—Uhm, sí —asintió.

—Gracias por acompañarlo hasta acá, Shouto puede ser muy inestable y tiene sus razones para serlo —Fuyumi forzó una sonrisa, que al instante borró— Creo que será mejor que te vayas, sé que te sientes incómoda con todo lo que está pasando por no poder hacer algo al respecto, créeme, Shouto no quiere saber nada de nadie ahora mismo. Será mejor que vayas a casa y esperes a que él te busque, mientras no le hables.

Momo iba a reprochar, pero pensó que tal vez ella tenía razón. No conocía bien a Todoroki, así que lo mejor era que se alejara de él y le diera tiempo.

—Nuestro otro hermano murió hace poco también —siguió Fuyumi— Así que te imaginas lo duro que es perder a dos en tan poco tiempo.

—Sí —respondió— Lamento mucho su pérdida.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, me voy —Fuyumi asintió y Momo comenzó a alejarse dispuesta a hacer lo que la albina le había pedido. Era lo mejor y ella lo sabía.

Lamentaba profundamente la pérdida de los Todoroki.

Mientras tanto, Fuyumi alcanzó al doctor y a su hermano menor al que ya le habían dado un tranquilizante.

—¿No hay ningún otro familiar de Natsuo Todoroki aquí? —preguntó el doctor, ambos negaron.— Bien, entonces proseguiré. Natsuo sufrió una lesión cerebral traumática cuando su motocicleta colisionó contra un automóvil, estas lesiones son comunes y de mayor riesgo en los motociclistas, esto es porque la cabeza tiene un impacto directo sobre una superficie dura, como el pavimento, lo que hace que la ruptura de vasos sanguíneos en el cráneo sea difícil de separar y reparar de forma segura durante una cirugía de emergencia. El caso de Natsuo fue de nivel grave, y la mayoría de personas que sufren este trauma de nivel grave tienen escasas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Para su mala suerte a Natsuo le tocó ser parte de esa mayoría.

—Doctor... —murmuró Todoroki tratando de ahuyentar en dolor de su garganta para poder hablar sin que le temblara la voz, podía escuchar como su hermana mayor lloraba a su lado aún, de imaginarse el horrible momento— Dice que esto es provocado por un impacto directo de la cabeza sobre una superficie dura. Pero Natsuo llevaba puesto su casco ¿por qué..?

—El accidente, según me informaron ocurrió hace tres horas y Natsuo estaba a una distancia considerable de aquí siendo este, para mala fortuna de muchos, el único hospital de la zona. Las personas que se encontraban alrededor prefirieron tomar videos del asunto en vez de acudir rápido a llamar a emergencias. Haciendo del temor de Albert Einstein realidad. Aunque no todos son así y alguien pudo dignarse a acudir a emergencias, sin embargo para cuando Natsuo llegó aquí no podíamos hacer ya nada.

—¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

—La enfermeras son amantes del chisme, se aseguran de que algo lo sepa medio hospital.

Todoroki mordió su labio inferior con fuerza provocando sangrado. El doctor suspiró para añadir algo más.

—Además, Todoroki Natsuo no llevaba puesto ningún casco.


End file.
